Destino
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: El frío comandante Smith ¿O es eso solo una apariencia? A decir verdad nunca sabría lo que ocurriría en su corazón, pero sabía donde estaba; después de todo se lo había ganado. 12º parte de Sheena's Choice


**Sheenas Choice es una colección de veintitrés drabbles que van dedicados a mi amiga Sheena, dado que es su cumpleaños quería dedicarle con todo mi amor estas historias. Espero que le gusten y a los demás también. Los drabbles son de fandoms diferentes, entre ellos son de SnK, Assassins Creed, Evangelion, Anatomía de Grey, El Ministerio del Tiempo, etc.**

 ***aviso* La imagen utilizada es de un doujinshi donde Marie es una bailarina de Ballet y Erwin acompaña a Nile para ver su función. Aunque es un erumike, me gustan mucho los dibujos de esta artista y tiene muchas ideas originales. Si sois muy fan de Erwin Smith os recomiendo mirar el tumblr y pixiv de Winslow**

 **Destino:**

A las personas nos gusta planear nuestra vida, lo que queremos conseguir, hasta donde llegaríamos por algo y donde queremos acabar. Nos gusta pensar que podemos controlar todo lo que nos rodea, decidir como ira nuestra vida, oh cuan equivocados estamos. No se puede hacer eso; no sabemos quien o que puede aparecer en nuestras vidas que cambia todo, poniendo en duda todo lo que creíamos. Y para Erwin no era diferente. Él también había tenido momentos en los que se había replanteado que hacer con su vida. Y la razón de ello fue Marie.

No era un día especial ni nada para que esa noche mientras el comandante Smith redactaba informes pensará en su primer amor. Marie era una mujer de su edad que conoció en sus años como cadete junto a Mike y Nile, trabajaba de camarera en una de las tabernas que frecuentaban habitualmente, un negocio familiar que siempre estaba lleno de gente y sobretodo compañías. En los días donde no tenían que preocuparse de nada salvo su entrenamiento se escapan en busca de bebida y mujeres. Al principio Erwin no quería ir, pero los otros dos acababan ingeniándoselas para arrastrarle a alguna taberna. A decir verdad él empezó a aceptar ir siempre y cuando fuesen a la taberna de Marie. Era obvio que ambos tonteaban bastante y sentían algo mutuo. Hoy en día muchos ni se imaginarían a Erwin enamorado, pero era cierto que en su día fue un joven enamorado que acababa lo antes posibles sus tareas para poder ir a verla a solas. Fue entonces cuando Nile comenzó a estar más receloso con él, no era su culpa, simplemente eran los celos; ambos hombres siempre tonteaban con ella, pero al final solo hacía caso al coqueteo de Erwin. Tal vez debería de haberse apartado de ella en ese momento, pero no podía negarse a estar con una mujer así.

Se había sentido muy solo tras la perdida de su padre, así que decidió que se apartaría de la gente y se centraría en terminar la misión que su padre había comenzado: abrir los ojos a la humanidad y liberarla. Claro que no pudo evitar tener una fuerte amistad con el enorme rubio y el moreno con carisma en la academia, no pudo evitar enamorarse de Marie. No era como otras mujeres, decía lo que pensaba, no pretendía hacerse la mujer delicada como hacían otras. Era autentica, sincera,con fuerza y carácter. Podía pasarse horas discutiendo con ella sobre cualquier cosa, pues siempre había algo donde no estaban de acuerdo. Y a decir verdad ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ella? Esos ojos felinos del azul más claro que uno pudiese imaginar que se encontraban ocultos tras unas espesas y abundantes pestañas oscuras, su cabello largo de un castaño oscuro que hacía querer enredar tus dedos en éste, esos labios que siempre tenían una sonrisa ya fuera amable, sarcástica y hasta juguetona; no solo eso sino sus ingeniosas respuestas, su actitud ¡Hasta su terquedad le encantaba! Perdió la cabeza por esa mujer. Y ella por él.

Todavía podía sentir la calidez de su mano agarrar la suya mientras tiraba de él para estar en un rincón escondido de la taberna, o cuando andaban juntos en su tiempo libre y simplemente quería sentir sus dedos entrelazarse con los suyos. Aún saboreaba sus besos, la sensación que provocaban sus labios sobre cualquier parte de su él. Cada día se enamoraba un poquito más de esa mujer, haciendo que su joven pero ya destrozado corazón olvidase la tristeza y viviese. Antes de llegar a la academia había sido un niño muy solitario tras la muerte de su padre; siempre encerrado leyendo libros, ensimismado en su mundo y sus planes. Cuando llegó a la academia y conoció a sus amigos le empezaron a sacar de su caparazón, dejando de ser tan frío para mostrar un poco más del Erwin de verdad. Y con Marie a su lado ya sacaba todo lo mejor de él. Junto a ella comenzó a soñar en un futuro, uno diferente, donde pudiese tener más tiempo para su vida privada y sobretodo junto a su amada. Nunca fue una tontería de adolescentes, ambos eran lo suficientemente maduros al igual que su relación.

 **~· Flashback ·~**

-Erwin.- Llamó Marie, la cual se encontraba tumbada sobre cuerpo de Erwin. Ese día ambos habían quedado para un picnic a las afueras de la ciudad de Karense, donde había una gran colina desde la cual se veía la ciudad. Se habían tumbado ahí y charlado durante horras, pero en un momento dado el rubio se quedó pensativo, por lo cual tuvo que llamar su atención. Éste giro su cara para poder verla mejor, mirando directamente a sus ojos.-Estaba pensando en que cuando seas comandante, podría vivir contigo en el cuartel. Ya sabes, me encargaría de que todo estuviese en orden y así no habría razón alguna para separarnos ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿Dejarías el trabajo por mi? Un cuartel no es precisamente un palacio, puede ser un sitio un tanto mugriento...no se si sería lo más adecuado para ti.- Respondió mientras pasa su mano por sus cabellos-

-Claro que sí, además sabes que eso me da igual. No es como que mi casa sea muy elegante.-Dijo entre risas.- Lo importante es que estemos juntos ¿verdad?-

-Cierto.- Respondió escuetamente con una sonrisa. Iba a responder cuando sus labios se vieron ocupados por los de la otra. Sin avisar asaltó su boca y él lo permitió, no era nada nuevo, y a decir verdad no le molestaba en absoluto que fuera tan espontánea. Cuando Marie quería algo simplemente iba a por ello, sin rodeos, directamente al grano. Una vez se separó para coger aire pudo volver a hablar.- Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te llamen la señora de Erwin Smith.-

-No me digas capitán obvio.-Contestó con tono sarcástico Marie mientras le daba con el dedo índice en la nariz.- Marie Smith...suena bien ¿eh?.-

 **~· Fin del Flashback·~**

Por muy loco que pareciera la idea de pensar en el matrimonio a los catorce años, era lo normal, de hecho lo más habitual es que algunos ya estuviesen comprometidos a esa edad, en especial las chicas. Y es que era solo con Marie cuando Erwin llegaba a olvidar lo que era para él la humanidad, pensando en ser un buen comandante en la Legión de Reconocimiento y un marido. Pero se engañaba a sí mismo, después de todo él le había hecho una promesa a su padre, se había comprometido a salvar la humanidad ¿Iba a abandonar todo eso por una chica? Era cierto que ella no era una chica cualquiera, sin embargo sería hipócrita haber hecho todos esos discursos en la academia para luego acabar haciendo lo mismo que los demás comandantes. Cuando pensaba en eso se sentía miserable, no obstante sabía que eso le daba igual a Marie y que sus amigos no dejarían de serlo, entonces ¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía un compromiso con la humanidad y con su difunto padre, aunque pensándolo bien ¿Cómo había compaginado su padre el tener una familia y sacrificarse por la humanidad? Ah claro, su madre había fallecido dos años antes de que a su padre le encerraran. La verdad es que ahora que se acercaba más a sus cuarenta no llegaba a acordarse mucho de su madre, sabía que había sido una mujer bellísima, calmada y según su padre, que Erwin había heredado el mismo carisma de ella. Debía de admitir que siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber como era estar en su piel; pues su padre había sido un hombre que ocultaba tantos secretos... En todo caso ella nunca dio indicios de estar molesta, más bien parecía que lo ignoraba y centraba su atención en su educación, mostrándole a como hablar, moverse, y sobretodo a ser todo un caballero. Y eso último sin duda era una de las cosas que mejor se le daban. Las mujeres nunca habían sido un problema para él, hablaba con ellas y las encandilaba enseguida, comprendía su mente y no tenía problema alguno en establecer una amistad con ellas. Podría jurar que llegaba a llevarse mejor con ella que cn los hombres. Hasta que llegó Marie, pero como si fuera una maldición sobre los Smith's, debía de alejarse de la mujer que amaba. Por suerte ella no moriría, no obstante tuvo que romper su relación. Nunca lo diría en alto; ya que seguramente le crucificarían, pero separase de ella fue una de las cosas más horribles y difíciles de su vida.

Habría sido más fácil si ella no se hubiera casado con su mejor amigo Nile Dok, comandante de la Policía Militar, un hombre respetado por todos. Sin embargo el comandante Smith siempre quedaba mejor que él: mejores notas, mejor a la hora de luchar. Las diferencias entre ambos hombres eran abismales y sabía que su querido amigo sentía celos, aunque nunca dejó que éstos afectaran a su amistad; aún así Dok tenía algo que siempre le haría sentirse miserable. La felicidad de Marie.

Tal vez ella nunca le amaría de la forma en la que le amaba a él, a día de hoy ninguno de los comandantes podría estar seguro del todo, pero Erwin sabía con certeza que solo la habría hecho una mujer desgraciada. Siempre habría tenido que esperarle, semanas sin contacto alguno, la cama casi siempre vacía a causa de sus incontables horas redactando papeleo, el miedo de perder a su marido en cada expedición, tener que compartirlo con todos los soldados que también le necesitaban...En el caso de haber tenido hijos seguramente los habría tenido que criar sola ¿Y qué clase de vida era esa? Nunca podría haber llegado a cumplir las promesas que le dijo en su juventud.

Y ahí fue.

En la soledad de su despacho.

En medio de la noche.

Erwin vio algo con una claridad tan extrema, que llegó a abrumarle.

Jamás sería feliz. No había nacido con esa suerte, y no estaba dejándose llevar por la tristeza; solo vio lo que había tardado años en comprender. Si hubiera elegido a Marie, siempre habría pensado en que podría haber sido un mejor comandante, que deshonraba a la humanidad, a su padre y sobre todo a sí mismo por no cumplir con las promesas que juro. Quedarse sin ella, elección que hizo, le había dado tiempo para ayudar a la humanidad, pero la misión era dura, y debía de admitir que nunca amaría a alguien como ella.

No es que hubiera personas especiales en su vida, aunque no había alguien como aquella camarera que ahora era la orgullosa madre de tres hijos.

Pero estaba bien, era su destino sacrificarse por los demás, usando todos los medios que tenía para lograrlo. Daba igual si eran amigos o enemigos, su palabra era más importante. Daba igual si pasaba a la historia como un hombre frío y sin corazón, una persona que se alejaba de todos y los usaba. El futuro tendría a humanos libres, con una política justa e igualitario.

Alguien debía de hacer ese trabajo, y parecía que Erwin Smith había nacido para hacer tan sucia tarea. Daba igual que le quitasen a su mejor soldado, un miembro de su anatomía; ya hacía años que había perdido su corazón.

Por suerte sabía que la persona a la que se lo dio lo guardaría mientras él seguía siendo el mismo comandante que elevaba su espada por un mañana.


End file.
